


Why do the Neighbors know my name?

by RosenBear



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosenBear/pseuds/RosenBear
Summary: Gladio will go pick up Prompto from his apartment on Noctis' orders to escort him safely to the palace to hang out. Whatever. But recently his appearance around the cluster of apartments downtown has Promptos neighbors suddenly knowing his name. How?Aka Noct is a little shit





	Why do the Neighbors know my name?

Again Gladio found himself driving downtown to pick up the prince's best friend for whatever activities he more then likely had Iggy plan out for them. It wasnt the first time and Gladio is sure it wont be the last he'd be tasked with this job. Hinestly he didnt mind, he got to get noodles from his favorite take out. Pass the book store for any new releases amd just get out thr stuffy palace for a while. 

 

All good. Sure. Today being no different except he was coming a bit earlier. Noct bugging him to go already. Nonsense about urgency for his plans.

 

As Gladio reached the apartments he pulled in to the parking lot infront of Prompto's building. All the while as he's noticed frequently people looking at him and giggling. Then quickly waving at him with blushes.

 

Honestly not to weird he figured. Gossip about him would surely travel. He's attractive, well built and tall. Dark brown hair and amber eyes. Whats not to gossip about. Get flustered over? That wasn't the issue he's had lately though. Because of all the times he's been down here, not once has he told anyone his name. So recently he's come to question.

 

Why do the neighbors know my name? It's the same question that Gladio has to ask himself each time as he yet again picks up prince's best friend like click work. It'd be fair to assume that maybe they know who he is based off minor interactions he's had with maybe a few. Possibly even Prompto gave his name for the curious few though that couldn't be the case. He was shy as he knew. Even with the small talk he's quickly had it was never to the point theyd ask his name, something he didn't go about telling anyone normally himself.

 

Of course unless asked. Though no one has asked as he knows. So yet again he asks, how does everyone know his fucking name?! 

 

Even he's sure that one time helping the little old lady on the second floor with groceries wouldn't warrant gossip about him through the whole full five floors. 

 

It's not like he was to creeped out about it. A simple, _'Hey Gladio! If Prompto is in can you give this to him for me?’_ or maybe a, _‘You're so dedicated. Always here on the weekends. You can call me if it doesnt work out Gladio.’_ Which after one suggestive like that, lead to fits of giggles and banter of gossip galore with the usual group of moms living in the building.

 

It's usual flirtatious talk. Nothing he wasnt use to but here? All of a sudden and more often then he can count? Though what really got him today is the same old lady he helped on the second floor telling him, _'Can you keep it down next time? I use to be young to but the body’ll feel it later Gladio honestly.’_ With a judging wag of her finger and a pat on his lower arm she handed him a basket of fruits. _'Say hello to Prompto for me sweetheart. Such a good boy, make sure he eats those fruits. Active young folk need the energy.’_

 

Just like that she closed her door and left Gladio reeling. Basket of fruit in hand confused. What the fuck is she on about? 

 

As he headed up he thankfully didn't pass by many today. It's a hot summer day so many are probably out cooling off or swimming. More than likely that's what Noct and Prompto were going to do today or whatever he didn't really care to pry anyways. He'll end up getting roped into it some way or the other, that and he needed to guard Noct wherever he went.

 

He didn't mind though if it was swimming. It'll give him time to work out a bit today that and the sight of Promptos toned figure in small swim shorts, freckles decorating his delicious skin, plagued his mind all the way up the steps. 

 

As Gladio climbed the stairs of the tight apartment halls a loud thump kept gaining volume. He assumed possibly someone was hammering, as hard as they could he guessed. No else if they were in today seemed to mind. Some even blasting their own music and or television. Though as he got closer to the 5th floor it was unbearably loud and not only was it coming from Promptos apartment, he couldnt believe he heard his name pouring out like prayer. 

 

Frozen there he stood listening to the blonde inside moaning and losing himself in pleasure. Calling out for him like his life depends on it. Gladio realized he wasn't stopping any time soon and reached for Proms keys he had on his person. He made sure to have a copy of everyone keys in case of emergencies and though this may not be one exactly, the tent in his pants said otherwise.  Each sudden jolt of his cock coming to life telling him to feed his curiosity. Just go in. 

 

Go in he did. The click of the lock not even registering in his head as he headed closer to Prompto's bedroom. Basket of fruit dropping at the door way. Only to stop and stare, the lust filled, slutty way his body thrust back hard against the well endowed dildo mounted on his headboard. The sheen of sweat made the summer sun pouring in from the windows bounce off his body. Making his freckles pop and stand out against that soft pale skin. 

 

“Aaah aaaahnn f-fuck Gladio! Ooh fuck me please…just like that! Gladio...mmm yes! Gladdy aah! ”

 

The blonde on his hands and knees, every so often  brutally aiming for his prostate before moving away to edge himself closer to a goal he wasn't going to let himself achieve. Or at least in his mind what Gladio won't let him have just yet. On his head his yellow chocobo headset blocked out any noise except for whatever he had playing on his music player. Attached to his upper arm as if he was working out and from the sweat coating him he was at it for at least a few hours.

This was it. This was fucking it right here. Why everyone knows him. They hear Prompto losing himself like a wild animal calling his name. The fact he always is present in the apartment to pick him up must make everyone think they've been fucking like rabbits for who knows how long.

 

Gladio tried swallowing pass the lump in his throat at the scene. How long has he been doing this thinking of him though he wondered? The brunette didn't even realize when he kicked off his shoes so bewitched, amber eyes darkening with lustful need. Leaning against the door frame as he watched on.

 

Prompto's eyes are closed tightly, nipples red and perky from constant previous abuse, his cock red at the tip and weeping precum from the slit. All viewable as Prom lifts his body up on his knees. Legs speading slightly.

 

Reaching behind him to grip the head board and bring himself to his peak. Smashing his abused hole back against the generously lubed and sized dildo. The sound of his skin slapping against the wood as he continue to call out for Gladio. Crying out for all the things he wanted. 

 

“Mmmnh f-faster. Take me harder big guy! R-right there! Make me come Gladio!” 

 

Prompto leaned his head back against the wall, his grip tightening more as his thrust back became more erratic and harder. This time he didn't stop hitting that special bundle of nerves. Causing tears to run down his heated face. His right hand loosened its grip to reach in front and jerk himself off with purpose.

 

“Uhnn Aaah Ahh Gladio! I- I can't…hold iiit- “ 

 

Gladio had his phone pulled out now, recording the scene before him as he palmed over his bulging groin. It was becoming much harder to stay back but he wanted to let him become disheveled before him. Amber eyes scanned over that shaking body getting the perfect view as Prompto released. A forceful shudder taking over his body as he cums hard. Thick white ropes covering the sheets before him. A quiet whine leaving his mouth as his body sank slowly as he tried to catch his breath. 

 

Those legs unable to hold himself up anymore. Slumping into his own mess to lay on his side In his head already set on cleaning later. Wanting to bask in the after glow and run his fingers over each sensitive part of his body at the moment. Pretending they were Gladio fingers lovingly caressing him.

 

Gladio turned off the the video making sure to give it another watch later on his own time. Watching as Prompto slid the headset off. Watching as his blue eyes widened in shock as he finally noticed the shield. 

 

“So that's why everyone knows my name. Huh.” Gladio voice husky and coated with want as he walked closer to the bed. Kicking the door shut behind him. 

 

“Oh my god. I uhh.. Gladio...I just-” Prom's face heating up by the second. Red as a tomato.

 

“Oh I think I get enough of what you were “just” doing Chocobo.” A smirk slowly forming made Prompto stare at Gladios lips.

 

Prompto bit his lip and groaned low as Gladios thick fingers wrapped into his hair. Giving a slight pull to bring him closer to his waiting cock. “If you're gonna be announcing my name to the whole building - I might as well be the actual reason for those screams.” 

 

Prompto cock twitched with life at the idea of actually tasting the man he's been lusting for. Feeling him stretch him out, the burn and pleasure of being pounded into without reprieve for Gladio's own pleasure. Ever since he's seen the way he man handles weights when watching him and Noct training. The way he makes whatever he wears stretch out to accommodate his muscles. How much bigger he was then him, it all turned him on so much he didn't realize how much he began to fantasize of what he could do to him. 

 

“You ready?” Gladios baritone echoed in his ears. Just like he imagined it. 

 

Nodding Prom reached up to let the waiting cock beneath the tented briefs have some ease as he unzipped Gladios pants just enough. The precum coating them made the blonde lick his lips with want. Hearing his action affect Gladio as he heard the moan leaving the lips above. Prompto placed his mouth over the clothed head and sucked before pulling them down and watching all of the brunettes girth flop out and hit his lips.

 

“Swallow every last drop. You understand?” Making sure to emphasis with a slight pull of blonde locks  

 

“Yes! Gods yes..” 

 

Gripping the base as much as he could with his right hand Prom took the head in his mouth, giving long drown out licks against the precum covered slit. As his other cupped and rubbed the balls below. 

 

“Mmm that's good Prom. Do you like calling out for me?” 

 

Muffled noises of agreement came from below making Gladio ruffle the already wild and messy hair. Until his palm rested behind the back of Proms head as he slowly began pushing and guiding his cock deep into the waiting mouth. As far as he could take it until he heard him choke before beginning a slow thrust. 

 

“Mmm yea, just like that. Good boy. Need to get you a gag if this shouting is a habit of yours.” 

 

Prom didn't even want to try and make any noise. Enjoying the punishment for his screams by having his mouth stuffed. His cock at full attention rubbing against the sheets below him. Slowly thrusting against it as his mouth got fucked. 

 

He felt the way Galdios balls tightened, his cock jolting as he was close. The thrust trying not to but reaching farther back as they could as the shield grew closer to orgasm. Grunts and moans leaving that mouth above him turned him on so much.  Without our warning hot cum flooded his mouth forcing him to swallow as his tongue laid flat under Gladios cock. Letting himself be used. Swallowing as much as he could as the rest trailed down his chin. 

 

“Damn I love your mouth.” Amber eyes met blue as the space between them grew shorter. Gladios tongue reaching out to lick over his red lips for entrance as he kisses Prom deeply. Lithe arms wrapped around Gladios thick neck as he was laid back against the bed. Prompto's waiting hole aching to be rammed into again. 

 

“Please Gladio...I want you so much.” 

 

“Shh I know but let's give the neighbors a break hm?” 

 

A large palm covered the kiss swollen lips just as Gladios still hard cock thrust it's way passed his ring of muscle, muffling the scream of pleasure that followed. Feeling all of Gladio bottoming out in one go. Stretching him a bit more than his dildo. 

 

More muffles of whines for Gladio and how good he felt tried their best to leave his mouth but it wasn't happening. The palm over his mouth held tight just as hard as the other large hand gripped at his waist. More than likely to leave a bruise he couldn't wait to stare at later in post coital bliss. 

 

Above him he could hear Gladios words of praise whisper against his ear as his thrust began to speed up each time he bottomed out again and again. Just barely hitting above his prostate. It was torture he felt his own cock weeping once more. Pooling at his naval. Already over stimulated from hours earlier of pounding himself without stop. 

 

Proms hands around Glad's neck reached for his back leaving welts and scratches in their wake. “Pllffm Gl-glaammff!! Poummf me!”

 

“Mmnnf, w-what's that Chocobo? You want what?” Gladio teased out of breath as the summer heat got to him as he worked his thrusts hard and fast. Biting the freckles neck and fully enjoying Proms torture. 

 

Only getting answers with a shrill cry of a whine from Prompto below him as he smaller tried his best to meet those thrusts. Making Gladio chuckle but he also felt his orgasm approaching once more. The Sound of heavy breathing and skin slapping against skin filled the heated sex filled room. Sweat making the noises that much louder. Prom could feel the releasing jolts of pleasure as Gladio slammed his prostate over and over. Cum coating their torso.

 

“Mmnf mmm aahmmn! Glaadmf..mmm Gladdddyy..” Prompto felt his body go limp but held on as he road out his orgasm. Shaking violently. Letting his body be used as Gladio followed right after. His grip on Promptos skin leaving red marks on his hip. The palm over his mouth slowly moving to be replaced by Gladio lips in a slow languid kiss. 

 

Making sure he didn't crush the blonde under his weight he dropped to the side and pulled him up on his side to continue the kiss. Rubbing his back in comfort and suddenly realizing how much clothing he still had on. Sweat now from sex and heat. Leaving more kisses against the drowsy form against him, he moved away and began stripping everything fully off before continuing to relax with his sudden lover. 

 

“I'm sorry Gladdy…” Prompto was quiet, hiding his face into Gladio's chest.

 

“For what?” Gladio questioned though he knew what Prom was getting at.

 

“Ugh Y'know...Probably embarrassing you with the neighbors. I..I put my headphones on to just lose myself in it.” Prom confessed, "I guess they got the hint its your name I was shouting..."

 

Gladio chuckled in amusement. Pretty much as he came to the same conclusion earlier.  "Mn yes well I figured." When he realized people started saying hey to him and talking to him more often around here. He didn't dare to think this was the main reason though.

 

“I guess I end up shouting more than I think.” Prom embarrassingly laughed to himself. 

 

“Eh, I could walk in on that anytime if it means this happening again.”

 

Prompto flushed at that. Not quite sure if that means Gladio wanted this to be a thing or just generally speaking. “Would you...want this happening again?” 

 

Gladio fully faced Promtpo leaving a quick kiss against his forehead. “I did say I'll take full responsibility for those screams didnt I?” Prompto giggled and nodded. “Like I said if you're going to be screaming my name I might as well be the reason and only reason you scream.”

 

“Mmm, I like that.” Prom moaned and kisses Gladio. “Haha guess Noct didn't get my message in time to tell you to wait to pick me up today.” 

 

“What message?” Gladio asked sitting up to finally head for the shower. Prompto trying to follow along but ends up held bridal style along the way. 

 

“Just a change of plans. Was gonna be...well preoccupied riding my Gladdy today.” The blond stated embarassed by what he named it, referring to his giant dildo still mounted on the headboard. _'So he knew about Prompto's crush huh?_ ' Gladio thought.

 

“Well princess told me you wanted me to hurry up cuz you guys had “urgent” plans so I got here a little earlier to-”

 

“That little shit!”


End file.
